leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.18
New Cosmetics in the Store The follow Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon0915 CLG.png|CLG ProfileIcon0916 TSM.png|TSM ProfileIcon0917 C9.png|C9 ProfileIcon0918 FNATIC.png|FNATIC ProfileIcon0919 H2K.png|H2K ProfileIcon0920 ORIGEN.png|ORIGEN ProfileIcon0921 LGD.png|LGD ProfileIcon0922 EDG.png|EDG ProfileIcon0923 Invictus Gaming.png|Invictus Gaming ProfileIcon0924 SKT.png|SKT ProfileIcon0925 KOO.png|KOO ProfileIcon0926 KT Rolster.png|KT Rolster ProfileIcon0927 Flash Wolves.png|Flash Wolves ProfileIcon0928 ahq.png|ahq ProfileIcon0929 BKT.png|BKT ProfileIcon0930 Pain Gaming.png|Pain Gaming ProfileIcon0931 Worlds 2015.png|2015 World Championship ProfileIcon0932 Scuttle Krab.png|Rift Scuttler ProfileIcon0933 Greater Murk Wolf.png|Greater Murk Wolf ProfileIcon0934 Crimson Raptor.png|Crimson Raptor ProfileIcon0935 Ancient Krug.png|Ancient Krug The following Ward skins have been added to the store for : Season 2015 Championship Ward.png|Season 2015 Championship Ward League of Legends V5.18 General ;HUD * Summoner names are now displayed on the scoreboard. * Team frames above the minimap are now larger and easier to read. * Ping button restored to the minimap. Maps ;Summoner's Rift * The Championship 2015 logo has been carved into the ground in mid lane. ;ARAM * You can now press Recall to perform your recall animation - although it obviously won't take you anywhere. Champions ; * General ** Epic monsters are no longer immune to the Chill debuff, but will still resist the crowd control. ; * ** No longer pushes back/damages ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 50. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where would be sometimes invisible to the enemy team. ; * ** Fixed a bug where was dealing damage too frequently. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Darius would gain Noxian Might even if the target blocked the 5th stack of Hemorrhage (e.g. with a spellshield). * ** Healing reduced to 12% from 15%. ** Maximum healing increased to 36% from 30%. ** Mana cost increased to from 30 at all ranks. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AOE mitigation increased to 25% from 20%. ; * ** Now scales with . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 550 from 570. ** Health per level reduced to 85 from 92. ** Base armor reduced to 24 from 27. * ** Hitting an enemy will now reveal Fiora to them. * ** Fixed a bug where Riposte wouldn't block . ** Tooltip now mentions all debuffs are blockable. ; * ** Idol of Durand can't be cancelled by movement commands for the first 0.25 seconds of its duration if it strikes at least one enemy champion. ; * ** Bonus physical damage to champions reduced to from . ** Armor penetration reduced to 40% from 50%. ; * ** Kills against Garen will no longer be considered for determining the villain. ** Killing champion clones will not longer be considered a kill for determining the villain. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 29 from 27. * ** Fixed a visual bug where empowered autoattacks were sometimes not playing an animation. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 74 from 82. * ** Now triggers Tribute once per attack (while attached to Lulu only). ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 20 from . ** Armor growth increased to from . * ** Health cost increased to from 0 at all ranks. ** If self-cast while no allies are nearby, you will instantly use the secondary active. ** Damage per second ability power ratio increased to from . ** Damage zones no longer overlap for double damage. ** Reactivation base damage increased to from . ** Healing on minions reduced to 25% of reactivation damage from 33%. ** Maximum number of targets harvested reduced to 2 from 3. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where cooldown was improperly reset at the end if certain actions occurred in between casts ; * ** Fixed a bug where the bonus attack speed and movement speed were scaling too quickly early game. * ** Slow reduced to % from %. ; * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 63 from 50. * / ** Fixed a bug where spheres would sometimes not be knocked back if near maximum range. ; * ** Smoothed out the interaction between the + combo for normal cast. Now, casting at any point while the tongue is mid-air will allow you to eat a monster or minion from a distance instead of needing to left-click devour mid-lash. * ** Grey health now has a colorblind variant. ; * ** no longer fizzles if detonated at 4 stacks by . There's supposed to be an Earth-shattering kaboom. ; * ** Re-stealth timer when taking damage reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6. ; * ** The passive will now generate AP on assists. * ** Cast time removed (previously 0.25 seconds). Veigar must still complete a 0.25 second casting animation to begin issuing new commands, but all effects now happen instantly. *** Total delay effectively reduced to seconds from . ; * General ** Fixed a few cases where Viktor was gaining mana when hit by certain abilities. ; * ** Updated the tooltip to reflect the new maximum channel time. seconds instead of . ** Updated the indicator to reflect the new maximum range from last patch. ; * General ** Plant priority updated: (changes in bold) *** Against champions, Zyra's basic attacks apply a high-priority mark for 3 seconds and her plants apply a lesser-priority mark on their target for 3 seconds. **# Sources of taunt, even if they are out of range. **# High-priority marks, prioritizing the most recently applied. **# Lesser-priority marks, prioritizing those nearest to the plant. **# Champions within 350 units of the plant (prioritizing nearest). **# Non-champions Zyra has recently attacked (prioritizing most recent). **# Any unit in range (prioritizing closest). ** Fixed a bug where plants would sometimes remain aggroed on targets they cannot see, preventing them for attacking. ** Fixed a bug where a plants second attack would sometimes take a long time to begin. ** Plants will now rotate to face their next target faster. Items ; * Tooltip updated to clarify that silences and blinds do not affect momentum generation/decay. * Fixed a bug where was not affecting Momentum. ; * Damage per stack reduced to 0.67 from 1. ; * On-hit damage reduced to 50 from 60. ; * Attack damage increased to 45 from 40. ; * Armor reduced to 30 from 35. * Timer before charge is lost reduced to 5 seconds from 8. Buff duration unchanged. Summoner Spells ; * Now removes / fixed a bug where Cleanse wasn't removing all Summoner Spell debuffs. Patch Rundown Part 1= |-| Part 2= References de:V5.18 pl:V5.18 Category:Patch notes